I Still
by mana massacre
Summary: A few lyrics from I Still... by Backstreet Boys to Steven and Wallace's secret love. Yes they are in love. Please don't shoot me. This is what might go through Wallace's head as Kyogre goes out of control, and Steven's protecting his girlfriend.


_Who are you now?  
__Are you still the same, or did you change somehow?_

And I caught sight of you, standing there with your back against the sturdy walls of Sootpolis, the rain falling down over your silver hair, drenching it throughly. What happens now, I thought to myself? You've got your arm around that new girl, and holding her hand tightly in yours, shielding as much of her as you can from the downpour. And I'm standing here, across the small lake, staring longingly over at you as I dig my nails into the palms of my hand. Oh, how I wish that was me you were holding...

_What do you do at this very moment when I think of you?  
__And when I'm looking back ; how we were young and stupid._

It was at the exact same spots as it is now. You on the far side of the gym, me on the other, near the entrance. You stood in the exact same position, so calm, so poised. Your attitude always made me feel inferior, no matter what you would tell me. You were such a handsome boy, Steven. I always admired you, but from afar, since I could never muster the courage to tell you straight out... Oh, I would never. What would you think of me then? We were best friends, brothers, we chased each other around, pushed each other down only to bring us back to our feet. We'd always stand up for each other, train with each other and beat down anyone who dared to interfere. You were always there to protect me, not in such a way that meant anything but brotherly love. But I wanted to see it differently, Steven. I'd imagine that you were protecting me, because you, too, harbored forbidden feelings...

_Do you remember that...?  
__No matter how I fight it, can't deny it, you don't even know..._

I've been in love a few times after that, too. With May, or even Skye or Winona... But it was nothing like what I felt towards you. I didn't feel sick and weak and nauseous when I left for a week. Their radiant faces, gentle words and loving embraces didn't make my heart flutter. It made me smile, sure, but it would take you and only you to wake my sleeping soul. How could I describe it? My love towards them wasn't something alive and tender, it wasn't so passionate that I would live for it and die for it. As these thoughts fly back and forth through my head, you turn my way and give me a soft smile... Before turning back to your girl. She's crying now, I can tell. Steven, don't you see? She's crying because Hoenn is in danger. She's crying because she's afraid that she might lose her life. But I'm crying, Steven, because I know you would never feel what I feel for you. You'd never love me as a man, you'd never love anything about me. I'm crying because, I love you so much... Oh, I love you, it hurts me so much to see you being so close and intimate with anyone else but me. And like the rain will hide my tears, my smile will hide my emotions...

_That I still need you, I still care about you ;  
__Though everything's been said and done._

I remember our parting words, Steven. You said, "Wallace, I need to go find myself out there... it's a vast world out there. You never know what you'll find, and... I was wondering, if you'd like to come with me." I shook my head no, saying that it was my duty to watch over the Cave of Origin. Steven, you seemed so sad... Maybe because you only needed me at that moment, because we've never really been apart in our lives. I don't know why I said no... But it was a mistake. I'm sorry, it was a mistake... Maybe, just maybe, if I went with you, things would be different. I wouldn't be standing here, mourning at the sight of you in love with another person. I wouldn't be regretting what I didn't say, and what I said. I wouldn't be here, remembering all of these painful memories... And I wouldn't be the one standing across from you.

_I still feel you, like I'm right beside you...  
__But still no word from you._

Is it just me, or is the rain getting falling heavier? I'm shivering out of control, and not even realizing it. My face is drenched; with tears or raindrops? What's the difference between them anyway? Oh, I see you... taking off your jacket and placing it onto her. I smile softly to myself. This throbbing pain I feel is indescribably by human words. I cannot express what jealously, hatred, and an undying love I'm not supposed to have fly across my mind. Steven, look at me... Please look at me... What's wrong with me? Why couldn't you love me...? The lake has overflowed with rain, and it filled up with water, over its edges, onto the island I'm standing on. Soon, I whisper, closing my eyes. Soon... maybe, when we both depart... I'll get a second chance at loving you.

I love you, Steven Stone...

**I love you.**


End file.
